


It Takes Two To Fall In Love[Septiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, based on a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Jack's out at the club and looking for someone to dance with, when he spots a man with fiery red hair, who's all alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy septiplier goodness I decided to write after reading this beautiful comic by:[CartoonJunkie](http://cartoonjunkie.deviantart.com/art/DanceClub-AU-Comic1-628749372)

I sighed and ran a hand through my freshly dyed green hair, as I put my head down. It was my first time at this club, still being new to LA and all.

Though an Irish club is somewhat different than an American one, one thing still remained the same, everyone loves to dance.

But man! I've been out here all night and still haven't found someone to dance with.

I leaned against the bar and examined the area again. 

Oh... spoke too soon.

A man wearing a black shirt and glasses walked passed me, and he's all alone. Jackpot!

He seemed a little out of place, or maybe he was just looking around for someone. Whatever he was doing could wait, he was about to be all mine.

I licked my lips and smirked as I walked toward him. Heh, challenge accepted.

He had his back toward me and wasn't paying attention, so I took that as an opportunity to put some of the old moves on the black and red haired man.

I inched closer to him and bam! A nice little "accidental" bump to the shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that." I said, giving him an apologetic look, followed by a little wink, "Sure is crowded in here, ain't it?"

We weren't really next to that many people, but I'm sure he'll buy it.

The red head turned to me, glasses shining in the dim mood lighting of the club.

He chuckled, and his voice came out smooth and deep over the music, "Heh, no worries."

"Whoa..." I whispered to myself, feeling my face heat up as I looked up at him.

...My mind went blank. It was his face, his smile, his... voice? He was messing with me, right? He just made his voice sound like that, right?

"Um, are you ok?" The man asked, concern sweeping across his face.

"There's no way that's your actual voice." I said to him, a little astonished.

"Haha, I get that a lot." The golden voice informed, a cute smile plastered on his face, making his slanted brown eyes close.

Jasus fookin Christ! What a little hottie.

I wasted no time looping my arm around his muscular bicep, and pulling him toward the dance floor.

"So, you wanna dance with me!?" I questioned, probably sounding a little too eager.

"I would, except-"

I cut in with a whine, "Yer already seeing someone, aren't ye!? I should have known such an attractive guy like you, would be taken! I'm so stupid!"

Another deep chuckle, "N-No. The truth is... I can't dance."

He placed a hand behind his head, looking a bit awkward, but cute at the same time.

Relived that he was single, I grabbed onto his hand.

"That's ridiculous! Anyone can dance." I shouted, leading him to the dance floor, "Come 'ere, I'll show you!"

I gave the white, green sleeved shirt I was wearing a tug to straighten it, as I began to show him how to let loose.

I closed my eyes and put up my arms a little, rocking my shoulders to the music, along with my hips.

"It's easy, just watch me." I said, kicking my leg back and turning in a circle as I shook my butt a little, "Don't force it. Let the music move you. Come on, you try!"

I looked behind me to see a red floof of hair flopping, and a face looking back at me that was the same color.

I chuckled, "Yer getting it!"

He nervously danced and snapped his fingers to the beat of the song. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him move.

As we danced more, he must of taken a wrong step or something, because my favorite shirt is now gripped tightly in his fist, and there's fear painted across both of our faces as  gravity smashes us together, like it wanted us to be closer. 

Down the guy fell, bringing me with him. He hit the floor first and I fell right between his legs, feeling my face grow hotter the more we looked at each other.

"Uh... hi, m-my name is Mark." He introduced.

I let out a chuckle, can't believe I forgot to ask him his name.

"Hello Merk. I'm Sean, but everyone calls me Jack." I stated, looking deep into his brown eyes as he peered back into my blues.

"Nice to meet you, Sean."

My name coming out of his mouth, made me feel like I was in the middle of a peaceful forest; Natural sounds that give you goosebumps down your whole body.

I could of stayed on the floor with him like that, forever.

_______________________________________________

"And why didn't you?" Mark questioned, running a hand through my hair.

"Because there were others around, and I didn't want that pretty face of yers to get trampled." I replied, smiling as I continued to think about the first time we met.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me with a deep sigh, "I love hearing that story, heh. This club hasn't changed much though. And it's been what, two years?"

"Heh, I think that's a good thing. Keep the good memories alive." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

The Dj slowed things down and started playing slow songs.

"Aww, where's the dancey music at? I was about to rub my nipples! The last song got me so pumped!" I exclaimed.

Mark laughed and pulled his arm away from me, relocating his hand to my mine and giving it a light squeeze.

"May I have this dance?" He questioned, smile bright and hypnotizing.

"Uh, sure. If you promise not to trip." I chuckled, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"No promises." He said, voice bassy and smooth as usual.

One hand wrapped around my waist, while the other traveled up my hand, past my bracelets, and to my elbow as he brought my arm up onto his shoulder, and held it there.

I leaned my forehead against his as we danced and morphed into the sea of bodies, that were moving along with us.

Mark narrowed his eyes and looked deep into mine, while he tilted his head to the side and lightly kissed my lips.

Warm butterflies tingled my whole body as I kissed him back, passionately and eagerly.

When we pulled away, all we could do was smile at each other.

A forced dance, a tumble to the floor, and now I'm happier than I've ever been.

"I love you, Sean." Mark whispered, kissing my forehead.

I smirked, "I love you too, dancing partner."

He huffed out a laugh and pulled me closer.

I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, and we danced the night away.


End file.
